Nichijou
by Cylva
Summary: Jika para cowo dari fandom berbeda masuk dalam satu kos dan satu sekolah? Seseorang,,, tolong selamatkan dunia..! /Sebenarnya, fanfic ini memuat lebih banyak karakter selain BSD dan HQ. Yaitu KnB, Ansakyo, Free, dan sarang cogan pelawak lainnya. Jika berminat, silahkan dibaca dan didoai agar waras. /
1. Chapter 1

**-DISCLAIMER-**

Bungou Stray Dogs just by Harukawa Sango and Asagiri Kafka

Kuroko no Basuke just by Tadatoshi Fujumaki

Haikyuu just by Furudate Haruichi

Free just by Kōji Ōji

 **WARN** : mending ga usah baca deh. absurd banget, banyak typo, gaje, garing, typo, ahh au deh... tapi kalo masih mau baca, saya sarankan istighfar dulu biar ga kejang kejang... :'v wassalam

 **nb** cukup serius : untuk disclaim karakter yang muncul sekilas, akan ada di chapter berikut berikut..

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1.  
**

 **EDISI MASUK KOS BARU..**

 **iii**

Chuuya syok melihat namanya bersanding dengan Dazai di daftar ruang kamar. Dengan teriakan maut ia menginterupsi Nijimura yang sedang manyun manyun sableng di depan cermin lobi,

"WOY BEBEK! KENAPA GUE SEKAMAR SAMA SI MANIAK?!"

"Mana gue tau. nasib lu aja yang jelek."

"GUE GAK MAU TAU YA! POKOKNYA NAMA GUE HARUS PINDAH!"

"Ya ampun cebol... lu kecil tapi suaranya tinggi yah? Bisa diem ga? kalo ga mau, tidur di teras deh.."

Beribu perempatan kesal memenuhi wajah, Chuuya menghembus nafas nelangsa disusul mengambil wudu dan memulai ritual membaca yasin, juz 30, ayat kursi, ayat seribu dinar, dan lain lain untuk mengusir kesialan di calon kamarnya.

Di tengah sibuknya Chuuya, Dazai malah memberi tip pada Nijimura berupa selembar tiket makan yakiniku sepuasnya. "Senang bekerja sama denganmu, Nijimura-kun." dan keduanya tersenyum ramah.

 **iii**

Sementara itu, duo oya-oya asal Tokyo terlihat berbinar menatap papan pengumuman.

"Bro.. "

"Iya Bro."

"Kita sekamar."

"ohohoho rayain yok! Mumpung dapur sepi."

"Tumpeng segi lima ya bro."

"Okey bro."

.

 _*One minute later._

"EBUSYETTT KEBAKARAN!" Teriak Oikawa melengking setelah kebetulan lagi lewat dapur dengan muka ga woles.

 **iii**

Chuuya nutup pintu kamar barunya kasar. Masa bodo kalau dapet teriakan protes dari kamar sebelah, dia ga peduli. Yang penting sekarang adalah gimana dia bisa tidur kalau roommate nya itu si maniak bunuh diri. Chuuya ngedumel tapi gak bisa apa-apa juga.

Ngomong-ngomong kosan Chuuya ini kosan khusus untuk anak cowok/laki-laki, terutama murid laki-laki yang ganteng. Entah dia ganteng gila atau ganteng waras, semua ditampung dalam satu bangunan kokoh nan megah.

Kosan dengan 4 gedung ukuran sedang minimalis. Dengan Taman ditengah-tengah antar gedung. Bisa buat berkebun atau sekedar nongkrong merutuki kejonesan di malam minggu.

Gedung pertama : Ruang tamu, kamar mandi untuk tamu, dapur, ruang makan, tempat laundry.

Gedung dua : kamar asrama 1-4 plus kamar mandi.

Gedung tiga: kamar asrama 5-8 plus kamar mandi.

Gedung 4: ruang kumpul/ruang TV, ruang belajar, ruang persediaan beras, rooftop dengan fasilitas taman kecil kayak di drama-drama gitu, tau gak? Ga tau? Gugling sana.

Buat yang mau jadi anak kosan, ada peraturannya sendiri. Peraturan yang dibikin dengan segenap pertimbangan dari bapak kosan dan kucing tetangga. Jadi gini:

1\. Dilarang keras bawa cewek ke kamar. Tamu cewek hanya boleh berada di ruang tamu.

2\. Dilarang mandi lebih dari 1 jam.

3\. Dilarang nyuri baju daleman.

4\. Dilarang kencing ditaman.

5\. Dilarang bunuh diri di gudang dan dilarang menggunakan fasilitas asrama untuk objek bunuh diri. (selamat Chuuya)

6\. Dilarang renang di kolam ikan apalagi di air mancur nya. (poor Haru)

7\. Dilarang ganti-ganti pasangan dorm kecuali kalau sudah direstui (?) Fukuzawa-san. (selamat Dazai)

8\. Dilarang kabur saat jam bersih-bersih.

9\. Dilarang gak mandi selama 3 hari. (poor Akutagawa)

Itu peraturannya, peraturan yang bikin seorang Chuuya aja heran kenapa ada larangan kencing ditaman, masih jaman gitu ya? Tapi kalau inget trio kakak kelasnya itu wajar aja sih. Lalu buat yang kepo sama jatah roommate tahun ini.

 _Gedung 2._

-Chuuya-Dazai -Lt2

-Kuroo - Bokuto-Lt2

-Akaashi-Oikawa-Lt1

-Ranpo-Kenji-Lt1

 _Gedung 3._

Atsushi-Akutagawa -Lt 2

-Haruka-Rin -Lt2

-Nijimura-Miyaji -Lt1

-Mayuzumi- 'dia memilih untuk sendiri'-Lt1 tapi dua temen nya sering dompelng seenak jidatnya buat tidur dikamar Mayuzumi.

 **iii**

Ditempat yang sama namun beda ruang, Miyaji, Mayuzumi, Karma dan Hide asik belajar buat besok. Mumpung ada niat kata mereka, terutama karena besok si anaq nanas harus remed Kimia sendirian.

"Eh Jum! Kok 2log2 jadinya 1?! Harusnya kan hasilnya 'log' aja!" tanya Miyaji kzl karena udah dua jam dia mentok disana.

"Senpai nanya tapi kok kesel sendiri y?" sahut Karma sambil ngetik di powerpoint.

"Situ siapa njer?!" bales Miyaji sewot.

"Ini dedeq kamu mz." bales Karma yang kini noleh sambil senyum miring semiring otak dia.

"Jyjyk! Iyuh tralala trilili!"

"Pls bisa ga kalian belajar gak make teriak-teriak segala?! Ini otak jadi susah mikir kan!" Hide yang lagi sibuk ngehapal dipojokan ikut sewot.

"Paan sih kuning! lebih susah mana sama kimiya hah?! lagian, kayak bisa mikir aja.." Miyaji makin sewot.

"Englishh of kors. Dis is civil war! Ai ken rimember ani-Thing..~" jawab Hide nelangsa tapi yang terlihat malah wajah minta digebuk make buku osn kebumian pak Hirotsu.

"GAEEEEEEESSSSSS?!"

"Apa Hina-"

"DAZAI-SAN MO BUNUH DIRI HUEEEEE!"

"..." -Miyaji

"..." -Karma

"..."- Hide

"..."- Mayuzumi

"...?"

"...BUODO AMAT!" Jawab mereka kompak. -minus Mayuzumi of kors.

 **iii**

Waktu berjalan cepat, tidak terasa sekarang jam sembilan setengah malam. Anak kos udah pada balik ke kamar masing-masing, sepi, sunyi paling suara gemuruh plus suara pias hujan diluar yang memenuhi setiap sudut kos-kosan.

Rin dan Haru baru balik dari latihan rutin mereka. Sebenernya jam latihan selesai jam 8 tapi karena Haru yang masih enggan meninggalkan kolam dan Rin yang gak tega ninggalin temennya dikolam sendiri akhirnya mereka baru bisa keluar jam sembilan, itupun karena diusir sama si empunya tempat latihan.

Rin langsung ambruk dikasur miliknya, masabodo kalau kasurnya ikut basah karena air ujan yang nempel di baju.

"Rin.. "

"Hm?"

"Aku rasa genteng diatas kasurku bocor."

"Ohh.. EEEHH-?!"

Wajah 'teflon minta ditabok-cium' Haru kembali menstabilkan Rin, lalu si ganteng itu menjawab dengan jentel "aku cari futon dulu."

Namun setelah bebarapa menit, dia kembali sambil nyeloteh, "si Hinata udah make semua futonnya.. Ditumpuk tumpuk biar keliatan tinggi."

"Jadi gimana?"

"Uhmm... kau mau tidur di lantai?"

Haru menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, tidur denganku?"

krik

krik

krik

-setelahnya, Haru sudah ada di sisi lain ranjang Rin dengan tangan terbuka berkata, "RIN!"

 **iii**

Chuuya ngantuk, pinginnya sih tidur yah.. Tapi sumpah, kamar sebelah berisik beeutt! Demi mengamankan situasi, dia pun bangkit dari kasurnya. Buka pintu terus belok ke kamar sebelah. Digedor pintu itu dengan segenap kelembutan karena kalo kasar pintu beserta bingkainya bisa meleleh di tempat.

Chuuya makin gemez karena sang pintu enggan membuka diri untuknya, alhasil,, Chuuya memberi pelukan kurang ajar untuk pintu yang seketika rusak engselnya. Bodo amat kalo Pak Kucing ngamok besok.

Namun, yang ia lihat malah dua hitam putih yang main tembak tembakan pake semprotan baygon tiba tiba berhenti menatapnya balik. fuck this scene!

...

...

...

"Broo.."

"Kamar sebelah ada **cewe** cantik broo!"

-setelahnya, Akaashi di kamar atas ngemis ngemis minta ampun terhadap penganiayaan kapten dan teman kapten (tidak) tercintanya pada si gorilla.

Chuuya melempar smirk maut mempesona, lalu kembali ke kamarnya dengan seperangkat alat semprot nyamuk bekas jarahan. Lalu,,

"WOYY! geser lu setan!" dengan penuh 'kasih' Chuuya menimbruk Dazai yang berkemul di dalam selimutnya dengan tumpukan buku tebal terdekat.

"Aduh duhh Chuu... banguninnya penuh cinta banget yah.."

jijik. Lalu Chuuya dengan rasa 'kasih' yang tak kalah dari sebelumnya menyiram sprei dengan baygon.

"DEMI BIBIRNYA NIJIMURA! Kenapa kau siram aku dengan baygon, Cinta?"

Dazai masang wajah memelas, lalu Chuuya jawab pake senyum manis..

"Namanya juga serangga."

 **iii**

 **TBC/?**

* * *

APAAN INI WOY?!

GARING? OF COURSE! Kebanyakan buat drama yah gitu...

Terimakasih atas kiprah tidak baik Anda dalam story ini, Dear Mori my friend~~.. yang mana dari kalimat "aku bayangin mereka masuk ke novel Poe." berujung beginian... ah sudahlah, thanks for the colab..!

Kalau kalian tanya "why?" saya akan jawab, "want."

intinya, ini cerita absurd, tolong selamatkan kewarasan masing masing.

.

.

sEE yAAAA~~~

.

selamat tidur, awas ada yang narik selimut, bawa piso, senyum lebar sambil bilang _'go to sleep~~'_


	2. Chapter 2

**-DISCLAIMER-**

Bungou Stray Dogs just by Harukawa Sango and Asagiri Kafka

Haikyuu just by Furudate Haruichi

Kuroko no Basuke just by Tadatoshi Fujumaki

Tokyo Ghoul just by Ishida Sui

 **WARN** : SEKALI LAGI mending ga usah baca deh. absurd banget, banyak typo, gaje, garing, typo, ahh au deh... tapi kalo masih mau baca, saya sarankan istighfar dulu, doa dulu biar jantungnya selamat dari kejang kejang... :'v wassalam

 **nb** cukup serius : untuk disclaim karakter yang muncul sekilas, akan ada di chapter berikut berikut.. yah.. kalo inget sih yah

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **EDISI PERTAMA MASUK SEKOLAH**

—0—0—

Sekarang siswa siswa tercinta sedang berjuang di upacara pembukaan sekolah masing masing.

Terlihat Akaashi sedang menetapkan perangkat upacara dengan coolnya, lalu melihat ke para pengibar bendera untuk memastikan.

"woy! curang lu Jum."

"Eh.. lu yang kalah, gue udah tiga kok."

"Gak.! yang tadi gak sah.. lu kelamaan!"

"Yang penting gue udah tiga."

Hujat Nijimura dan Miyaji pada Mayuzumi yang curang saat janken merebutkan baki.

-Akaashi spechless.

—0—0—

Upacara berjalan khidmat. Semua peserta melaksanakan dengan tertib, terutama saat Chuuya mulai memberi aba aba untuk menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan.

Ya, semua fokus mendengarkan suara Chuuya sebagai drigjen. Sementara di sudut barisan kelas tiga, menggelepar seorang Dazai dengan animasi hati tertembak panah di atas kepalanya.

"PMR MANAA! ADA YANG MATII!" Kuroo berteriak memotong reff lagu.

—0—0—

Tampak di sana, di samping podium, Bokuto membaca janji siswa dengan ludah yang terjun bebas membasahi naskah tak berdosa.

"Tolong payungin naskahnya! Kasian.." kata pak kepsek prihatin.

—0—0—

Sementara itu, dibarisan para siswi-siswi murid baru memusatkan perhatian mereka pada seorang pemuda yang berdiri di gedung sebrang dekat kesiswaan samping ruang kurikulum dekat uks/halah.

Seorang pemuda sangar dengan tatapan membunuh namun ya namanya juga Cinta(?) para siswi malah kesemsem dan melempar tatapan.

'NOTICE ME SEN-PAY!'

'MeGAD LIAT ITU CAKEP WOY! '

'ToLONG gendong adek mz-!'

'Mas, aku tidak perlu tau namamu, beritahu saja nomor WA mu..'

'Lirikannya BUSYET MA KOKORO!'

'PLS AI KEN BRE-ATE~~~'

Dll...

Ranpo yang kebetulan jaga di barisan tersebut cuma bisa tepok jidat. Demi apa pesona si makhluk pucat suram jarang mandi itu lebih menarik ketimbang suara Chuuya?

"Bener kata orang, kalau lagi jatuh cinta tai ayam aja jadi rasa coklat."

—0—0—

Sementara itu (lagi), di depan sekolah seorang murid lelaki harus berhadapan dengan guru bk, Pak Minato namanya, si murid dijegat karena telat plus dia mengecat rambut.

"Ekh. Gini mas Kaneki, sekarang mas ke salonnya Kang Ukai, tolong rambutnya dicat item."

Si murid mengangguk nurut. Kemudian melenggang pergi ke salon mas Ukai.

25 menit kemudian..

"YAGUSTY MAS KANEKI?!" pekik Pak Minato kaget. Kaneki. Bocah itu kembali dengan warna rambut hitam. Iya hitam, tapi cuma setengah.

"Maaf nama saya Haise, Pak. Warna hitam-putih itu artinya Yin dan Yang , yang berarti keseimbangan ya Pak, bukan yang sayang." KanekicoretHaise menjawab dengan muka tanpa dosa, muka-muka anak minta ditabok.

—0—0—

Sementara itu (lagi hmzz), di kantin yang sekarang udah mirip kayak tempat antri sembako, tepat di salah satu bangku pojok deket pintu keluar, terlihat tiga orang pemuda duduk bersama di meja bundar. Mereka adalah si mumi jepang, si nanas, dan si jomblo Kaijo.

"Ji.." panggil si Jones sambil muter sedotan bosen. Sementara si mumi jepang asik nyanyi lagu favorit nya tanpa peduli kalau suaranya —yang sekian mili di atas standar— ganggu orang sekitar.

"Hm." sahut Miyaji pelan, mulutnya penuh sama kaki ayam. Iya dia lagi makan ceker.

"Jijyk."

"Hah?! Aphuann Jon?"

"Aduh sayang itu telen dulu cekernya." Moriyama komen sambil nujuk-nunjuk ceker ayam yang nyembul keluar dari mulut Miyaji. Mendadak Miyaji keselek ceker ayam. Untung Dazai yang peka keadaan langsung mukul punggung Miyaji, ceker pun terjatuh ke lantai.

"Eh jones abadi! Itu ceker mahal yawloh~"

"Bodo amat Jik. Cepet deh lo ngomong ada apa dan kenapa gue harus nemenin lo makan di kantin."

Miyaji ngedumel karena ceker ayamnya jatoh. Padahal itu ceker enak banget. Sialan emang si Jojon yang satu ini.

"Buruan gusty.. Gue mau nyari dedek cakep nih."

"Sabar kek mbing! Duh ya lo mau nyari sampe Aomine jadi ikan nemo juga ga bakal tuh ada yang mau sama lo."

Aomine, ya Aomine itu ikan cupang Nijimura yang warnanya item sampe mendarah daging, namanya juga ikan cupang yang dirawat make botol a*des.

"Jadi gini.. Tadi gue ketemu doi. Dia dibawah pohon beringin."

"HA?! SYAPA CEWEK YANG MAU SAMA LO?"

"Eh muka anoa! Itu doi woy bukan pacar!" Tadi kambing, sekarang muka anoa. Kayaknya Miyaji kangen kebun binatang.

"Ng.. Iya deh iya."

"Dia nyapa gueee...! 'Miyaji-kun' gt..."

Moriyama mendengarkan dengan serius, walau gak ikhlas banget sebenarnya. Yapi yah ga apalah, sekali sekali mendukung teman sesama jones (insyaallah) abadi./apaseh

"Sayang pas gue baru mau manggil balik ada cowok tinggi make kemeja putih rambut panjang disebelahnya.."

"GENDURWO?! "

"BUKAN BEGE! ITU PACAR NYA."

"O-oh..terus?"

"Yaudah gitu aja sih. Gue mau balik ya. Bhay." Miyaji lari ngacir keluar kantin. Kini si Jones celingak celinguk bingung sejak kapan dia sendirian? Kemana perginya si mumi jepang?

Dan kini ia punya firasat buruk. Baru aja Moriyama berdiri pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang.

"Mas jangan kabur dulu, itu Miyajinya belum bayar ceker sama es teh."

"Eh?"

"Sekalian ya mas itu es cincau sama pecelnya Dazai. Terus mendoan satu punya Kuroo."

Perempatan semanggi pun pindah ke jidat Miyaji.

"...hell."

Kasian? Iya sangat.

 **TBC~**

 **—0—0—**

* * *

Udah berapa lama ini di file? Aku lupa posting... Mori maaaphhh~~

Kalo kalian mau tau siapa yang ada dibalik keabsurdan di atas, stalk aja yang namanya— ga jadi deh, dia gigit. :'v Sebut ajalah Mori. Aku mau ngasih tau nama juga bingung ngasih yang mana... ampun :'v

Aku ga berharap dapat pembaca sebenarnya, karena niat awal cuma

—pingin ngasup sendiri :'v

But, if you read it and like it, i hope you can tell me your opinion~

See You~


	3. Chapter 3

**-DISCLAIMER-**

Bungou Stray Dogs just by Harukawa Sango and Asagiri Kafka

Haikyuu just by Furudate Haruichi

Kuroko no Basuke just by Tadatoshi Fujumaki

Tokyo Ghoul just by Ishida Sui

Free just by Kōji Ōji

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu just by Yūsei Matsui

 **WARN** : Yah, jujur, ini telat buat tujuh belasan. Tapi tak apalah yah kan.. Yah yahh yahhhhhhhhhhhh...

 **SEKALI LAGI** mending ga usah baca deh. absurd banget, banyak typo, gaje, garing, typo, ahh au deh... tapi kalo masih mau baca, saya sarankan istighfar dulu, doa dulu biar jantungnya selamat dari kejang kejang... :'v wassalam

 **nb** cukup serius : untuk disclaim karakter yang muncul sekilas, akan ada di chapter berikut berikut.. yah.. kalo inget sih yah. _Dan apapun yang ada di sini, akan dibayar di hari hari kemudian._

 _..._ Semoga...

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3  
**

 **EDISI TUJUH BELASAN**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jadi ceritanya mereka —para tokoh fandom di atas— lagi ikutan ooc ke kampung sebelah, kampungnya orang-orang asal negeri kepulauan bekas Atlantis di Asia Tenggara. Nah,, Mereka ikutan 17an guys.

...yaudah sih.

End.

Selesai. Bhay

 **TBC** **—**

* * *

 **—OO—OO—**

 **—OO—OO—**

 **—OO—OO—**

Salam super Cyl dan Mori. .V...


End file.
